Welcome to the Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show!
by sheldonplankton92
Summary: This is the complete list of Sir Urchin and Snail Fail's various, side-splitting, wacky adventures.
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 1

.

.

Sir Urchin and Snail Fail were up on stage dancing and singing together.

After the song and dance, Snail Fail then picked up a nearby chair.

He waited until Sir Urchin had his back turned and hit him with it.

Sir Urchin came to and glared at him angrily.

"Why, you!", the urchin bellowed.

"What'd I do?", asked Snail Fail, playing dumb.


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 2

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 2

.

.

Sir Urchin and Snail Fail were up on stage juggling balls together.

After the act, Snail Fail then picked up a nearby vase.

He waited until Sir Urchin had his back turned and hit him with it.

Sir Urchin came to and glared at him angrily.

"Why, you!", the urchin bellowed.

"What'd I do?", asked Snail Fail, playing dumb.


	3. Chapter 3: Episode 3

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 3

.

.

Sir Urchin and Snail Fail were up on stage performing a circus act together.

After the clowns left, Snail Fail then picked up a nearby unicycle.

He waited until Sir Urchin had his back turned and hit him with it.

Sir Urchin came to and glared at him angrily.

"Why, you!", the urchin bellowed.

"What'd I do?", asked Snail Fail, playing dumb.


	4. Chapter 4: Episode 4

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 4

.

.

Sir Urchin and Snail Fail were up on stage telling jokes.

After the routine, Snail Fail then picked up a nearby bowling pin.

He waited until Sir Urchin had his back turned and hit him with it.

Sir Urchin came to and glared at him angrily.

"Why, you!", the urchin bellowed.

"What'd I do?", asked Snail Fail, playing dumb.


	5. Chapter 5: Episode 5

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 5

.

.

Sir Urchin and Snail Fail were up on stage playing in a band.

After the song, Snail Fail then picked up the drum.

He waited until Sir Urchin had his back turned and hit him with it.

Sir Urchin came to and glared at him angrily.

"Why, you!", the urchin bellowed.

"What'd I do?", asked Snail Fail, playing dumb.


	6. Chapter 6: Episode 6

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 6

.

.

Sir Urchin and Snail Fail were up on stage balancing on beachballs.

After the routine, Snail Fail then picked one up.

He waited until Sir Urchin had his back turned and hit him with it.

Sir Urchin came to and glared at him angrily.

"Why, you!", the urchin bellowed.

"What'd I do?", asked Snail Fail, playing dumb.


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 7

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 7

.

.

Sir Urchin and Snail Fail were up on stage singing showtunes.

While the urchin had his back turned, Snail Fail then stealthily picked up a nearby piano leg.

\- To Be Continued


	8. Chapter 8: Episode 8 (The Two-Parter)

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 8 (previously on Episode 7)

.

.

Snail Fail waited until the unwitting urchin had his back turned and struck him on the head with the piano leg.

Sir Urchin came to and glared at him angrily.

"Why, you!", the urchin bellowed.

"What'd I do?", asked Snail Fail, playing dumb.


	9. Chapter 9: Episode 9

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 9

.

.

Sir Urchin and Snail Fail were up on stage role-playing as cops and robbers.

Snail Fail then picked up his cop baton.

He waited until Sir Urchin had his back turned and hit him with it.

Sir Urchin came to and glared at him angrily.

"Why, you!", the urchin bellowed.

"What'd I do?", asked Snail Fail, playing dumb.


	10. Chapter 10: Episode 10

The Sir Urchin and Snail Fail Show: Episode 10

.

.

Sir Urchin and Snail Fail were up on stage performing a vaudeville act together.

After the song and dance, Snail Fail then picked up a nearby baseball bat.

He waited until Sir Urchin had his back turned and hit him with it.

Sir Urchin then disembowled Snail Fail alive with his spikes and then jumped on his battered body, cracking and breaking his shell into large chunks.

The urchin chuckled with glee as he heard the anguished howls of his tormentor.

He then ripped his eyes out right from their sockets and drank his blood out from each of the stalks.

When Sir Urchin was finished with his tasty drink, he then took out a hospital IV, filled it with sulfuric acid and carefully inserted it into each of Snail Fail's empty stalks, as he let out a shriek that completely broke the sound barrier.

He then called his more primitive friends from the Krusty Krab as they gathered around the snail, took turns jamming their spikes into Snail Fail's eye stalks and stabbing him, breaking pieces of shell, and piercing skin until there was no green left in his body.

All the while, the sophisticated urchin felt at peace and wore only a contented smile.

Sir Urchin then turned on his grill and served himself a nice meal, using the blood as added flavor.


End file.
